Generally, a water purifying apparatus serves to filter harmful ingredients such as foreign materials or heavy metals included in water in a physical or chemical manner. A similar apparatus to the water purifying apparatus may include an ionized water apparatus, etc.
The water purifying apparatus may be largely divided into a filtering unit for filtering contaminants from raw water, a water tank unit for storing purified water having passed through the filtering unit, and a discharging unit for discharging the purified water stored in the water tank unit.
However, in the conventional water purifying apparatus, a function of the filtering unit may be degraded according to the usage time or the usage amount. And, inner components of the water purifying apparatus, especially, components through which water passes or in which water is stored may have water stains or contaminant stains accumulated thereon. This may result in pollution of a user's drinking water.
To prevent these problems, the water purifying apparatus has been cleaned by a special person who cleans components of the water purifying apparatus (so-called, ‘Codi’) periodically visits the water purifying apparatus purchaser's home or company, so as to replace the filter by a new one.